


Resilience

by dracoandemily



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Air Bender, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoandemily/pseuds/dracoandemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred years ago, the Avatar was burdened with the heavy responsibility of protecting the world. Frightened, he flees. When he gets trapped inside a terrible storm, the scared boy enters his Avatar State and encases himself and his flying bison, Appa, into a iceberg. This remains until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilience

Water was the only thing on Niall's mind. It tortured him, the idea of it. He could only hope this was a sick, twisted nightmare he would wake up from soon enough. But it wasn't. Reality taunted him like a bully, up in his face and repeating the same thing over and over. _You're no longer a water bender._  
  
It had been quite a while, but getting over it wouldn't be easy. He'd lost everything to the stupid Fire Nation. Killing out tribes to expand territory? Ridiculous. Niall sat curled up on the bank, resting his chin on his knees. He stared out at the still water, something he found himself doing more and more lately. He missed everything he had taken for granted before. He craved his whole life back. Yet, everything only seemed to be going more and more downhill for him. He refused to succumb to the loneliness for long, however. He would set out for the long journey to the Northern Water Tribe, although he doubted he'd make it.  He'd rather die trying than from just sitting there, wasting his whole life staring at un-moving water he can no longer control. A sharp breeze blew at him, causing him to wrap his arms around his legs tighter. He watched the water ripple, some of the lingering ice caps shifting from their original positions. Niall noticed a mop of hair floating in the water. He was stunned for a moment. He cursed as he got up, and without another thought, dived into the water. It was icy cold and weighed down his clothes as he swam farther out. When he approached the person, he pulled them by the waist back onto shore. The boy was no older than 18, with drenched brunet hair and closed eyes.

"H-hello?" Niall asked cautiously, checking for a heart beat. Thankfully, there was one. Niall slowly reached over and used his finger to lift one of the kid's eyelid. The boy suddenly sat up, coughing up water and dragging in deep breaths. Niall worriedly patted him on the back, waiting for him to calm down. After a while, the boy spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he questioned.

"You're at the Southern Water Tribe," Niall informed him. "And I'm Niall. You are?"

The boy seemed confused, "I'm Harry. Why am I here?"

"Don't ask me. I just found you in the water." Niall said.

"Right.. Niall. If this is the Southern Water Tribe, why is it so empty?" The blow hit Niall hard, but so did the bewilderedness. Where was this boy while it happened?

"It was wiped out. Didn't you know?"

"I didn't." Harry said quietly. "Why don't I know?"

"Honestly, mate. Stop asking me."

Harry sat for a moment gathering his thoughts, before saying, "Did anything happen to the Air Nomads?" Niall pitied the boy. Everything about it was quite suspicious, though. How did he not know about this?

"Yeah, wiped out as well. Except it's different, because all the airbenders are gone. There are still waterbenders up with the Northern Water Tribe."

"W-wait." Harry stuttered. "All the airbenders are... _gone_?"

"I'm a bit concerned you didn't know that. Where have you been?"

"You said the Northern Water Tribe is still here?" Harry asked, ignoring Niall's question.

"I did. I was planning on going there actually. It's kind of far, though."

"I need to go there. Do you think I could come with you?"

"Sure, if you're really up to it. You ignored my question though. Where the hell have you been?"

Harry still ignored him, "I'll also need you to explain some things to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Probably everything from the last 100 years. Don't question it. Just help me get ready for the trip." Harry walked off and Niall stared at the boy. What was he getting himself into?

 

"Oh, but _Prince Louis_ ," Zayn said mockingly. "You _must_ be kidding."

"No, I'm serious. You asshole." Louis said, flinging fire at Zayn angrily. "I know it."

"Hey, don't get hot with me." Zayn whined. "I'm telling it like it is."

"Why don't _I_ tell it like it is, Zayn? The Avatar is back."

"I don't see how you would know." Zayn muttered. "There's no absolute proof or-"

"Who gives a shit about proof? I know he's back. I feel it. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, you actually-"

"Fuck off." Louis snapped. "I'm going to find him. If you want to come with me, you're free to. I'm leaving in two hours. So hurry, pretty boy." Louis strutted off, leaving Zayn behind, who was holding back laughter.

"Hey, Zayn. Where are you and my brother going?" The obnoxious, yet unexpected, voice of the Fire Nation princess bounced against the walls.

"Nowhere, Azula." Zayn said. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Well, I actually am." Louis' sister winked. "Seeing as it's about the Avatar."

Zayn's face fell, "How'd you know?"

"You just told me!" she smirked. "So, I'm gonna go with you and Louis. I'll kill the Avatar."

"Are you sure about that? To be honest, you're kind of a chicken."

Azula shot a burst of fire at Zayn while her eyes burned with the same flame, "Asshole. Wait for me."

"Honestly, Tomlinsons." Zayn moaned. He walked out to accompany Louis.

"Ah," Louis smiled, as he threw an arm around Zayn. "I knew you'd come through."

"Of course I would." Zayn rolled his eyes. "But Azula knows. We should go if we want to-"

"Ha, Zayn," Azula laughed, appearing from nowhere. "You thought. Now boys, we've got an Avatar to find."

**Author's Note:**

> Resilience = the capacity to recover quickly from difficulties; toughness.
> 
> hiii! alright, there's a lot i've got to say. first off, i couldn't have done this without arina (@mirthlouis) or erica (@warmspicezarry). arina came up with the idea to make it a spin-off of avatar and erica helped me a lot! next, i have to credit the owners of Avatar: The Last Air-Bender. i only own my words, and some of the events. the rest was created by arina, erica, or the original owners! and my updates might be reaaaallllly slow because i do go to school but i always try to write in my free time (: (and my twitter is @crimounalminds by the way haha)
> 
> update 1/17/15: ok hi hi hi i so fucked up on this cause i didn't like the first chapter and i meant to rewrite it but that didn't quite work out BUT HERE I aM and i'm ready to dedicate myself to this story so thanks ok BYE


End file.
